


Storm

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [35]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 2nd: Storm - It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night...
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Goku is dead

Lightning flashed and thunder roiled. Rain blew in sheets against the small capsule house, crashing like waves against the gently curved window. Gohan pulled his blanket up to shield his eyes from the flickering light that danced between the clouds.

A small boy darted into his room, diving beneath the covers and curling up against Gohan’s chest.

“Is it Daddy?”

“Goten, go to bed,” Gohan groaned even as he instinctively hugged the boy closer.

“You said when it was like this then Daddy was watching. Is it Daddy? At this time of night?”

Gohan clenched his eyes shut a little tighter. When Goten had been a toddler he had been frightened of these storms. Gohan had found the only way to settle him was to tell him stories of Goku, and the two had become entwined in Goten’s mind.

“Yeah, squirt. It’s Dad. He’s singing us lullabies as best he can.”

There was a short silence where another peal of thunder rumbled.

“Daddy’s a pretty crappy singer…”


End file.
